the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia's Death
After Han was imprisoned with Chewbacca Leia was enslaved by Jabba and became his new slave girl. Jabba was sleeping for the day and Leia slept on Jabba's side with her hand on her sides. Leia felt Luke not showing up in her sleep and woke up but Jabba woke up too. "Morning my new slave. Are you ready to please your new master?" Leia nodded and frowned. "Good now dance!" Leia remembered what she had been taught then began dancing as the music began. Luke still didn't show up and Leia was getting impatient as she was dancing. "Luke come on! I can't live being Jabba's sex slave!" Leia said in her thoughts. Boba Fett watched Leia dance with Lynn Me and Rystall at his side. "Ladies this Rebel Princess can dance good." "Yes Boba, Rystall and I taught her." Replied Lyn Me. Everyone enjoyed Leia's dancing but as the music continued Leia got more impatient waiting for Luke. "I'm going to be a sex slave forever if Luke doesn't arrive. I must escape right now. I feel ridiculous in this skimpy outfit with these skirts especially not having coverings!" Said Leia in her thoughts. Leia began pulling on her chain demanding to be set free while the music went on. "She's disappointing as Oola. Oh well, I shall execute her and replace her with another slave again." Said Jabba to himself. "Let me go you creep!" Said Leia but Jabba didn't hear and activated the trap door. "Huh? Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Leia screamed as she fell in the trap door. "Rystall another failed slave for Jabba." Said Lyn Me. Leia continued screaming as she was sliding down then collapsed on the sand. Leia coughed and groaned as she got up and saw Jabba and the audience above then turned to see Oola's slave outfit on the ground. "Oh my, that woman didn't deserve this and I don't either!" Leia looked for a way to escape but didn't know what to do. The gate of the rancor creeked and Leia gasped and turned around. As the gate opened Leia whimpered and gasped as the hungry beast came out and roared. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Leia ran and opened the door to escape but the door was locked. "Help me! Somebody help me!" Leia couldn't reach the button to open the door but then she saw Rystall watching in sadness. "Rystall!" Rystall came up as she heard Leia's cries. "Rystall help me." Leia sobbed. "I can't Leia, Jabba's orders. I will always remember you Princess." Rystall kissed Leia's cheek and walked away crying. "No please. I I I don't want to die." Said Leia sobbing. The rancor came up from behind Leia and grabbed her with it's terrible claws. "Ugh! Put me down! Help me!" The rancor opened it's mouth causing Leia to panic more. "Han I love you. No no no no no no no no. Noooooooooooooooo." Leia groaned as the rancor chewed her up slowly then her hand let out as she was swallowed into the creature's throat. The audience and Jabba cheered for Leia's death but now Luke has to challenge the Empire without Leia as with Han Solo and Chewbacca. Category:Fanfiction